By the Light of the Moon
by Sciencegal
Summary: Leo wants to propose to Melody, but that was before Melody's father wrote to her telling her her mother was on her death bed. Melody and Leo go on a trip to Arizona to find secrets and Melody's forgotten memories. Will Leo ever be able to propose?
1. Ring searching and a letter

* * *

**Author's note:** Here's a new story! Yay! It's another Melody fic and takes place after my friend, Mrs-Raphael-Hamato, fic "My Life is Rulin'" and contains a few of her OCs as well. I hope you like it, but to find out more about my friend's OCs, you'll have to read her fic! It's about a year after "The Light at the End of the Tunnel".

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the turtles & company and I don't own Leon, Renee, Myrah, and Rose either. I just own Melody and the other OCs in this fic.

* * *

Leonardo walked the few blocks to April's apartment/store. As 'The Second Time Around's sign came into view, Leo halted for only a moment. He readjusted the hat to put his face more in shadow and took a deep breath before he walked the rest of the way. He looked through the glass door to see April finishing up with a costumer. He opened the door, alerting April to his presence, and walked over. At the counter, he waited until the lone shopper picked up her purchase and walked off.

"What's up, Leo?" April asked as she walked over to where he leaned against the counter.

"I…I need your help with sum'thin'." He said, keeping his head down more in thought then to keep hidden now.

"And what would that be?" She asked him with a sweet understanding smile.

"It's about Melody," He said. He finally looked straight at her before he continued, "I need you to help me pick out a ring for her."

"You're going to propose to her?" April asked, that same smile on her face as she watched her friend.

"Yeah, I'm thinking about it," Leo said, a little nervously. "I don't know how she'll respond so I want it to be as perfect as I can manage."

"So you asked me," April said, "Of course I'll help. What about your brother though?"

"Raph?" Leo said, letting out a slight nervous chuckle, "He and Renee have their own set of problems right now. Little Leon is taking up most of their time and, anyway, imagine me asking Raph for help? It's just too…I don't know. I thought you'd be a better choice." April laughed at that.

"I'll just finish up here and close the shop for today." She said. She began closing things up and Leo followed her out before she went to lock the door. "Alright," She said, "I know the perfect place. Follow me."

"Thanks for taking time out of your day to help me." Leo said.

"Hey, no problem," She said.

"I don't even know if this is even worth the trip." He said, his hands stuffed in his pocket fingering the cash he brought with him. "What if she says no?"

"She won't say no, Leo," April said, stopping to turn towards him, blocking his path in the process. "She might not show it often, but she does love you. As long as she feels comfortable, she'll say yes."

"April…" Leo began to disagree.

"Believe me, alright?" She asked. She grabbed his arm and started walking again, "Now come on! We have a ring to find!"

&&&&&&&&&

Melody walked through her old neighborhood. A little more the two years ago, she used to live in the apartment building she now faced. It's strange how much has changed since then: meeting the turtles for the first time, the Shredder's many plots and then his demise, meeting Renee and her friends, and now Renee and Raphael's little son, Leon. At least it kept Raphael so busy, he and Melody don't fight so often anymore. She turned to leave, but stopped when she heard someone speak behind her. "Are you Melody Song?" Melody turned and looked at the doorman of the hotel she barely remembered.

"What do you want?" She asked, raising one of her eyebrows curiously.

"There was a letter left for you, ma'am." He said, "This hotel being your last known residence, it was sent here. If you come in, I'll get it for you." Melody stared at him for a minute before deciding he was harmless. She could beat him in a minute at any rate. She followed him inside and watched as he went around the counter. He shuffled around in the drawers a bit before finally withdrawing a white envelope. He handed it to her and she looked at it in shock. The return address was what had caught her attention: Lanier Song, Arizona. _Why is my father contacting me?_ She thought, _Only one way to find out._ She opened the envelope as she slowly walked away and pulled the white parchment-like paper out of it.

Melody, come back to Arizona. Your mother is on her death bed and she specifically asked for you to be there. I will pay for any expenses you need for your arrival. Do not disappoint your mother. She needs you now as you are her daughter. I don't care who you bring with you or if you're still a loner. Just get here.

Lanier Song

"It seems like my past's catching up to me," Melody mumbled, "Dad didn't even acknowledge me as his daughter." She tightened her fist around the letter until it resembled a ball as a tear fell, unnoticed, down her cheek.

&&&&&&&&&

Leo and April looked at the jewelry display at all the different rings to chose from. Leo couldn't believe all the different styles. "How am I gonna be able to chose one for Mel?" He asked. April laughed softly.

"It's not that hard," She said, "You know Melody better then anyone. What do you think she'll like?" Leo gave her a disbelieving look under his hat.

"They all like basically the same to me," He told her. April couldn't help but laugh again and Leo eyed her.

"Alright, I'm serious now," She said, "Do you want a simple single diamond ring or something with a little more to it?"

"Hmm…I don't know, ah…" He looked around at the multiple choices, scanning them with little interest.

"It seems you really do need my help." April said with a slight smile on her face. She looked at the different rings as well in thought. "What does she like?"

"Huh?" Leo said as he looked up at his friend, "Oh um…well her parents were musicians, but I don't know if she likes music like they did. She doesn't open up to me that much really…"

"Well, ya gotta know more then the rest of us." April said, "For one thing, I didn't know that about her parents."

"Yeah, I guess," Leo looked back down at the display case for something to do as he thought. "Maybe a simple one would do. She might not like something too extravagant."

"Now that's a start," April said, "How 'bout this one?" She pointed to a double-banded ring that had a single diamond in the center and smaller diamonds imbedded in the bands. "It's not exactly simple, but it's pretty."

"She might like it," Leo admitted.

"That's a two-piece ring, sir," The store manger said. He had been waiting patiently for them to arrive at a decision and now he went directly into selling mode. "The wedding ring actually hooks into the engagement ring." He explained as he removed the indicated ring and separated it for them to see. The single diamond was left on one of the bands, while the second was revealed to only have the smaller diamonds. "The one with the single diamond is the engagement ring. You keep the other half for the wedding."

"How much?" Leo asked.

"$4,500," He said.

"For a ring?" Leo asked. The man nodded.

"How much do you have on you?" April asked Leo, trying not to laugh at his expression.

"Uh…$3,000," He said, "I had Donny check the average pricing beforehand, but I didn't want to spend more then three grand."

"I'll pay the rest," She said as she pulled her wallet out of her purse.

"April, that's fifteen hundred dollars!" He said with his eyes wide.

"Don't worry about it," She said as she handed the money over to the cashier, "Melody will love that ring. Isn't that what you want?"

"I don't like this," He said, but he handed the three grand to the cashier anyway, "She better say yes now."

"Oh stop worrying about that," April said as the cashier gave Leo the ring in it's case and he stuffed it in the pocket of his trench coat.

"Just to make me feel better, I'll pay you back for that," Leo told her.

"If you feel you have to," She said, "But I'd rather you not worry about it."

"I'm paying you back," He said firmly as he held the door open for her. April shook her head as she walked past him.

* * *

**Author's note:** So what do you think so far? The next chapter holds my favorite part! Please leave a review!


	2. To go or not to go

* * *

**Author's note:** I know it took awhile to get this out, but I've been lazy. Here's one of my favorite chapters for this fic. Enter Leon and his adorableness. His only some months old so his speech is limited. Little Leon wore out his parents! Mwahahaha! Well, enjoy!

**Discalmer:** I don't own the turtles & company. Renee, Myrah, Rose, Leon, and Riley are (c) of Mrs-Raphael-Hamato and used with her permission. Melody is MINE!

* * *

By the time Leo returned to the lair, it was late, but he felt it was better that way. He couldn't help but chuckle slightly as he saw Raph and Renee sleeping against each other on the couch with Leon asleep between them. As Leo went to walk away, he stopped as he heard a little voice speak behind him.

"Unc'a 'eo?" Leon said with a yawn. Leo turned to his nephew and couldn't hold back a smile at his tired look.

"Shh," Leo said, "You'll wake someone up." Leon looked at him with a curious expression before looking at either side of him at his still sleeping parents. He let out a small childish giggle. Leo walked over and picked up his nephew. "You should be asleep." He said.

"I not sweepy," Leon said with a small yawn.

"Yeah, right," Leo said, shaking his head, "I'm taking you to your room."

"No Unc'a 'eo!" He said, "I not sweepy!" Leon rubbed his tired eyes with one arm while keeping the other wrapped securely around Leo's neck.

"Just looking at you is making _me_ sleepy," Leo said. By then he had had reached Leon's bed and laid his nephew down. He pulled the blankets over Leon as the little tot fell back to sleep. He watched Leon for a minute before he left the room. Donny was just heading to his room closely followed by his girlfriend, Myrah.

"Hey, when did you get back?" Donny asked Leo.

"Only a few minutes ago." He said, "What are you still doing up?"

"The usual," He said with a yawn.

"I almost had to drag him away from his work," Myrah explained.

"Where's Melody?" Leo said.

"Still out as far as I know," Donny said, "She never stays in one place for too long."

"Well good night, Don," Leo said as he turned towards his room.

"'Night," Donny managed before he let out another yawn.

&&&&&&&&

The next day, Leo found Melody sitting on the roof near one of her favorite places. He watched her for a second as her coal black hair blew in the wind behind her before he walked over to sit next to her. "What are ya thinking about Mel?" Leo asked as he looked into her dark brown eyes. Instead of responding, she stuffed a balled-up piece of paper in his hands. He carefully un-balled it, laying it flat, and read the letter from Melody's father.

"Are ya gonna go back?" He asked, quietly.

"I don't know, Leo," She sighed, "She's my mother. I should go, but I don't know if I can go back to that. You read the letter; my own father acts like I'm nobody. He never treated me like…Carol. I'm dead to him."

"I'm sure he does care for you," Leo said. Melody finally looked directly at him, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

"He said 'her daughter'," She said, "Do you understand what that means to me?"

"I'll go with you." He said. He knew she would need him.

"Wha-?" She said as her eyes widened, "But Leo…"

"I want to be there. I have to be."

"But what about your brothers?"

"They can live without me for awhile. They have before."

"Who knows how long I'll have to stay with my mother. What will you do there?"

"I'll find something to do. It doesn't matter to me. When are you planning to leave?"

"It'll have to be soon. I don't know how old the letter is."

&&&&&&&&

Leo entered the lair closely followed by Melody. Riley, Renee's golden retriever puppy, ran around Leo as he entered, almost causing him to trip before Leon waddled over to chase the poor pup. Leo watched as Leon went to grab Riley's wagging tail. Riley, either sensing the danger is tail was in or just deciding to abruptly change positions, moved out of reach just in time to avoid Leon causing him to fall forward and land hard on the ground. He started crying and Renee quickly ran over to pick him up off the ground.

"Renee, could you get everyone by the couch for me?" Leo asked her, "I have something I have to say."

"Sure," She said, curiously.

After Leo had a brief talk with Master Splinter, he went over to the couch where everyone was waiting.

"What's up, bro?" Mikey asked.

"I'm going with Melody to Arizona," He said as he leaned against the wall across from them with his arms folded across his plastron.

"Why?" Raph asked with a quick glare towards Melody.

"Because Melody has to go and I plan on going with her." Leo said, giving his brother an annoyed look.

"Is there a reason fer dis?" Raph asked. Melody glared at him before sharing a look with Leo.

"It's not important," Leo said, sighing.

"What? Does da princess not wantcha ta tell us?" He asked.

"Raphael!" Melody hissed as Renee slapped him across his face.

"You just got double-teamed!" Mikey and Myrah said at the same time. They looked at each other and gave each other a high five. Mikey's girlfriend, Rose, smiled slightly at this.

"Myrah," Donny said, sighing as he rolled his eyes.

"What?" She asked, innocently.

"How long will you be gone, Leo?" Donny asked instead, ignoring his girlfriend's question.

"I don't know," Leo said, shrugging, "Could be a while."

"A while?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah," He said as he looked over at his youngest brother.

"When are ya leaving?" Donny asked next. Leo looked over at Melody.

"Tonight," She said, "We're leaving tonight.

"Tonight?" Renee asked.

"Yeah, as soon as possible."

* * *

**Author's note:** So what are your views? The next chapter is the plane trip! I know it's kinda short but I felt I had to end it here. PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
